Kunai
The Kunai ( ) is a Japanese weapon that originated as a farming tool occasionally modified into an improvised stabbing weapon. In popular media it has become deeply associated with the modern depiction of ninja, most commonly (and erroneously) used as throwing weapons. Kunai appear in both the Strider Hiryu manga and the 2014 Strider sequel. Often likened to knives, Kunai are short pointed blades with a pommel ending in a ring. Hiryu is seen using them as throwing weapons, employing three at a time and throwing them in a spread pattern.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 2, Pg. 66. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Manga Hiryu carries a set of kunai with him during his mission to rescue (and kill) Kain. During the battle against a brainwashed Kain, Hiryu throws three kunai at him after he fatally injures Sheena. One of the kunai grazes Kain's neck, after which he loses control and passes out. While inspecting Kain's unconscious body, Hiryu learns the kunai had struck the area in Kain's neck where he had the implant that made him susceptible to the ZAIN Project's mind control. Strider (2014) Hiryu carries a set of kunai in a sheath strapped to his right shoulder, opposite of his Climb Sickle. They are used to quickly strike at enemies at long distance or who are otherwise difficult to approach, as well as to activate special door locks shaped like cubes. They can be thrown at any position, even climbing, and can be aimed at any of direction and angle at will. Hiryu is given the Kunai by the Black Marketer after he saved the refugees in the Black Market from the Millipede and an horde of Insect Troopers. At its basic, Hiryu can throw three at a time in a spread pattern a short distance in front of him. Finding different upgrades throughout Kazakh City increases their strength further. Kunai Upgrades There are four plasma forms that can be unlocked in the 2014 Strider, which mirror the four Cypher upgrades. There are also Number and Range upgrades to collect. Reflect Kunai Reflect Kunai ( ) is the first upgrade found, sharing the deep red color from the Cypher of the same name. Sporting a coating of plasma, the Kunai will bounce off surfaces and enemies several times when thrown, expanding their area of effect and increasing damage through repeatedly hitting targetsCapcom (2013). "Action: Kunai". Capcom's official Strider site. Retrieved December 8, 2016.. While at first somewhat useless, the form becomes more effective after expanding the Kunai's range and numbers. Explosive Kunai Explosive Kunai, or Burst Kunai ( ) in Japanese, is the second upgrade found, sharing the same orange color as the Explosive Cypher. In this form, the Kunai become timed sticky bombs, attaching to any surface or enemy they are thrown against. Once attached to something, they blink red shortly before exploding in a fiery blast. These are a very useful weapon in boss fights and when facing difficult enemies such as the Brainwalker. Ultra-Cold Kunai Ultra-Cold Kunai ( , lit. Cold Kunai) in Japanese, is the third upgrade, using the same icy blue color of the Ultra-Cold Cypher. This form acts identical to the Ultra-Cold Cypher, freezing enemies into solid blocks of ice upon contact, which can be used as temporary platforms. They are the weakest of the four forms in terms of damage, but its greater range can be useful in a few situations which require freezing enemies in mid-air. Magnetic Kunai Magnetic Kunai ( ) is the final update, recognized by the same purple color used by its Cypher homonymous. When active, the special magnetic field generated by the Kunai attracts them to any nearby enemy, flying in circles around targets until the target is destroyed. Kunai Number Upgrades Kunai Number Upgrades increases the amount of Kunai thrown with each command. There are four total upgrades, increasing the number of Kunai from 3 to 7. Kunai Range Upgrades Kunai Range Upgrades increases the effective range of thrown Kunai. There are a total of 3 upgrades to be found, allowing Kunai to reach fully across the screen. Finding all Range and Number upgrades unlocks the Achievement/Trophy "Cuts Like A Knife". Gallery Kunai_powerup.jpg|Kunai fully upgraded StrHD_kunai_throw.png Kunai_reflect.jpg References Category:Weapons Category:Manga Content Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Skills